I Hate This Holiday
by Shadow Dragon13's the Devil
Summary: A little Valentine treat for all. Jena hates the Valentine's day holiday for one reason. She can't seem to find a date for the annual band and color guard Valentine's Day dance. But all that changes when she meets a certain someone at the dance. Enjoy
1. The Scrooge of Valentine's Day

A/N: Hello readers, thank you for reading and welcoming me to the fanfiction community. As you noticed, this is my first fic and I want all to tell me how you thought in reviews. But no flames please, I don't feel like being radded on. I already get enough of that from my band director, but constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. Sorry this is a little late. I was supposed to put it up on Valentine's Day, but I didn't have time. Well, let's begin.

It was the day before Valentine's Day and everyone in the Half Animal Academy Marching Band and Color guard were all looking forward to the annual Valentine's Day dance. That is all except one. Yep, you guessed it. That one is me.

"I hate this holiday" I said bitterly to no one in particular as Anyu and I were walking across campus from our dorm to the band room.

"Oh come on Jena cheer up, you're always so bitter this time of year. Why is that?" Anyu, my best friend asked me.

Anyu, or Ann as everyone calls her, was a 1700 year old girl with long white hair and blue eyes. She has white wolf ears and tail. She was wearing the the school's uniform, which for the girls was a bright green collared shirt with the school emblem on the pocket a navy blue and green plaid skirt, and a navy blue sweater with the school emblem on it. She was a senior, like me, and the French horn player in the band.

"It's the fact that I don't have anyone to spend this stupid holiday with" I replied bitterly.

"Stop exaggerating, you've got me and all our friends" said Ann.

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is that I don't have anyone to spend the holiday with in a romantic manner" I told her. "And I haven't been able to find anyone since Roy broke up with me a month before Valentine's Day our Sophomore year."

"Are you mad that he and I are dating now?"Ann asked.

"Naw, I got over that a long time ago. He and I are just friends now" I replied.

We didn't really speak much the rest of the way, until we got to the band room. It was a few minutes before the bell rang when we arrived.

"Hi guys" our best friend, Christy greeted us.

Christy was a 1700 year old unicorn girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had a white horses ears and a blond horses tail. She had no horn on her forehead in this form, but in her animal form she did. She was a Senior and a Trombone player in the band.

"Morning Christy, how are you?" Ann asked.

"Fine. Are you guys ready for tomorrows dance?" Christy asked.

"Heck yes" Ann said excitedly.

"No" I blurted out.

"Why? Are you still bummed about Roy" Christy asked.

"No" I said sternly.

"Did someone mention my name?" Roy chimed in.

Roy the 1600 year old panther boy had jet black hair and glowing yellow eyes. He had the ears and tail of a panther and was wearing the school uniform which for boys was a bright green collared shirt, with the school emblem on the pocket, a pair of navy blue pants and a navy blue jacket. He was a junior and a French horn player in the band.

"Hey hon" Ann greeted him while giving him a peck on the lips.

'Oh, how cute' I said sarcastically in my head.

"Morning Emma" I said to the cat girl walking across the room, holding the Xylophone mallets.

Emma was a 1700 year old cat girl with long black hair and bright yellow eyes. She had black cat ears and tail. She was a Senior and a percussionist in the band.

"Hi Jena, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine" I replied. "So are you ready for tomorrows dance?"

"Yes of course" she said with a grin. "I have my dress picked out and Justin is coming with me." She then hugged the arm of the goat boy standing next to her.

"What" Justin said in a confused manner.

He was a goat boy of 1600 and looked much like Mr. Tumnus from _The Lion,The Witch, and The Wardrobe_, with the exception that he wears glasses and doesn't have fuzzy goat legs; but the rest of his features are quite similar. At the moment he was putting together his Clarinet.

"Hi Justin" I greeted him.

"Hi Jena" he said before walking to his chair in the band arc and placing his instrument on the chair and his music on the stand in front of it. He then came back to talk with his best friends Ethan the tiger boy and James the badger boy.

Ethan was a tiger boy of 1600 years with orange hair and brown eyes. He had orange tiger ears and tail. He was a Junior and a Clarinet player in the band as well.

James was a 1500 year old boy with black hair and a white stripe running down the middle. His eyes were black and he had pointed badger ears. He was a Sophomore and played the alto saxophone.

"We should all get ready for rehearsal" I suggested.

Everyone else agreed and went to their lockers to get their instruments.

I sat down with the other Trumpets, on account that was my section.

"Good morning Jena" Travis, the fox boy greeted me.

He was a 1600 year old boy with orange hair and blue eyes. He had orange fox ears and tail. He was a Junior and played the Trumpet.

"Hi" I said.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing" I replied.

"All right class, let's work on the festival pieces in order" said the band director Mr. Charles.

We started with _On The American River_, then went to _Salvation Is Created_, (Ann played her solo very well, you could tell she practiced a lot), and finally _Invicta_, then class was over.

"See you guys later" I said.

"Wait" Christy said as she was putting her trombone away. "You still haven't told us if you're going to the dance."

"I'm not going because I don't have a date, or a dress, and I hate this holiday. So Id rather not go" I then left for my next class.

"Poor girl" said Emma. "She should go, and have some fun."

"But you heard her, she won't go for those reasons" Christy announced.

"I think I can get her to go" Ann said with a grin.

"How?" Christy and Emma said in union.

"I'll tell you at break"

A/N: Cliffhanger, Cliffhanger! Ha ha, sorry about that. Seemed like a good place to stop for now. Review please and have a Happy Valentine's Day.


	2. The Plan

A/N: Hey there readers, here's the next chapter of the story. I'm almost done here. I only have one more chapter left.. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter titled, The Plan. And thank you for the reviews, even though only one person reviewed. Well, thank you Blizard Wolf and heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

First and second period went by fast. Ann, Christy, Emma, and Natalie, Emma's younger sister, got together to discuss the plan.

"So what's this plan Emma and Christy told me about?" Natalie asked.

She was a 1400 year old cat and monkey hybrid with long black hair and brown eyes. She had her sisters cat ears, but instead of a black cats tail, she had a brown monkey tail. She was a freshmen and a trombone player in the band.

"We're planning on convincing Jena to go to tomorrow's dance" said Ann.

"Ok, so how is this going to work?" Natalie asked.

"Well the first thing to look at is her dress problem" said Emma.

"I can solve that" said Ann. "I've made this dark purple dress for prom that I can lend her."

"Ok, one down two to go. So who are we going to gat as a date for her?" asked Christy.

"Travis" said Ann.

Why Travis?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I'm sure you all know that Jena has had her eye on him for awhile now, and so I thought he would be perfect for her" Ann explained.

"Ok, one problem; how are we going to get him to go with her? He probably already has a date by now" said Christy.

"First of all, he doesn't have a date. I asked him about it and it's a negative. Second of all, have you noticed how he talks with her during band class?" Ann asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I have" said Emma.

"He totally gives away the fact that he likes her" said Natalie.

"Exactly" Ann stated. "I can tell him Jenna is available for tomorrow and we can hope for the best."

"Ok, operation get Jena to the dance is in motion" Christy announced.

The bell range for third period.

Third and fourth period went by as fast as the first two periods. It was lunch time and Ann went to the band room to get her lunch and find Travis to convince him to go to the dance with Jena. She was in luck for Travis was there in the band room, grabbing his lunch as well.

"Hi Travis" Ann greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Ann" he said in response.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Ann asked him.

"What is it?" he asked in response.

"Are you still looking for a date for tomorrow's dance, because I think I might know someone who will be willing to go with you" Ann told him.

"Who" he asked.

"My very good friend Jena" Ann replied.

He looked a little shocked and starry eyed at the same time.

"She wanted to ask you herself, but you know how stubborn she can be sometimes. So I decided to ask for her."

"All right, I'll go" said Travis.

"You will! That will be terrific, she will be so surprised tomorrow night!" Ann said excitedly. "Now keep this a secret ok, I want this to be a surprise."

"Ok" he said. "See ya." He then left.

Ann walked out of the band room and joined the others who were involved with the plan.

"We're good" Ann announced. "All that's left is to convince Jena to go to the dance."

"Well that shouldn't be so hard for you" said Emma.

"Thanks, I can convince anyone to do just about anything" Ann said with a grin.

The bell rings for fifth period.

"Well, let's see if your convincing powers come through for this" said Christy.

Ann went to our dorm after sixth period and found me lying on my bed listening to the 80's song _Love Stinks, _and playingwith_ Nintendogs._

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey" she replied. "I see you're listening to that song."

"Yeah, I can really relate to this song" I said.

"I see" Ann said. "You should really go to the dance tomorrow."

"I already said I'm not going" I reassured.

"Yeah but I really think you'll have fun" Ann informed me. "You're always so bitter this time of year. It's kind of depressing. Besides, you never know who will be there."

I sat there, thinking for a moment then said, "I still don't have a dress."

"Not to worry, you can borrow the dress I was making for prom" Ann said as she pulled out the dark purple dress from the closet.

"Really, are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded yes.

"It's beautiful, thank you" I said while giving her a hug.

"Anything for a friend" she told me.

The next day at school, Ann met up with the other girls and told them all about yesterday.

"So it worked" said Christy.

"Yep" Ann said proudly.

"Way to go Ann" Emma congratulated.

"Thanks, so I guess I'll see you at the dance tonight" said Ann.

"Right then, see you all later then" said Natalie.

The bell rings for class.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Next chapter will be up soon so hang in there everyone.


	3. The Dance

A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter to this story. Thank you to all who have read this story, even though it was only one person. Well, thank you Blizard Wolf, you have supported me from the start. Now, on with the final chapter.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Ann.

"Very nice . The color looks very good on you" she replied.

"Thanks, that dress looks nice on you too" I told her.

She was wearing a floor length, strapless dress like mine, but hers was an icy blue.

"Thanks" she said then glances at her watch. "Wow, look at the time. We should be on our way."

We walked down to the front parking lot where our limo was waiting for us. Roy, Emma, Justin, Christy, Ethan, Natalie, and James all arrived a few minutes after we did. We all boarded the viacle and were off to the dance.

"You all look so nice" I said to everyone.

"Thanks" everyone said in union.

Roy was wearing an icy blue tux to match his date, Ann. Emma was wearing a long black dress with a pearl necklace and a matching set of earrings. Justin wore a black tux with a black bow tie. Christy wore a long yellow dress with fluffy sleeves and skirt. She had on a pearl necklace and earrings just like Emma's. Ethan wore his black tux with a long yellow tie. Natalie wore a long dark brown dress with hot pink flowers on the edges of it. She had hot pink jeweled earrings and bracelet. James wore a black tux with a brown long tie.

We arrived at our destination within an hour.

"We're here" said the limo driver.

"Thank you" said Ann. "Can you be here to pick us up at 11:00."

"Sure, I'll be here" said the limo driver.

We exited the limo and got in the line that formed in front of the hall enterence.

"Looks like we're a little early" I stated.

"Yes, the doors should open right now" said Ann.

As if on cue, the doors slowly opened and the flood of people walked in.

"Shall we?" said Ethan.

"Let's" Christy stated.

We then all followed the crowd into the hall.

Everything was very fancy. There were long tables set up on each side of the hall with food covering every inch of it. Round tables were spread throughout the hall with eight chairs around each table. And at the very end was the dance floor with the D.J. against the wall with his stereo set up in front of him.

"Come on Roy, let's dance" Ann said as she dragged her date to the dance floor.

The rest followed suite except for me. I decided to get some food on account that I didn't eat before leaving my dorm.

'This all looks so good' I thought to myself as I took a plate and placed some food on it. I reached for a biscuit, but instead I grabbed someone's hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I apologized, not looking up at the person.

"That's fine" said the voice of the person.

I lifted my head to face the person then said, "Oh, hi Travis. What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for my date to arrive, but I got hungry and came over here" he told me.

"Oh, well I hope she arrives soon" I said as I began to walk away.

He stopped me by grabbing my arm then said, "But she is already here and is standing right in front of me."

"What!" I said in a shocked tone. "What do you... Ann."

"You called" Ann said from behind.

"Did you set us up?" I asked her.

"I sure did" was her answer.

"Aww, thanks" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Remember what I said yesterday, anything for a friend" she reminded me.

"Well, let's not let this food go to waste. Let's eat, I'm hungry" Travis announced.

All my friends grabbed a plate of food and we all went to our table to eat. After we finished, we went out to the dance floor and danced the night away.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Travis asked as we were slow dancing.

"Yes, since I had you to share it with" I replied.

And as I was held in his arms on the dance floor, the only thought that went through my head was, 'Maybe this holiday isn't so bad after all.'

A/N: Thank you, Thank you. (Takes a bow) I am now done. I'll be back soon with a new story soon. Till then, see you later. Don't forget to review.


End file.
